


A Lot of Firsts (Satan x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: Satan stole a lot of your firsts.... and continues to do so
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date? Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 33





	A Lot of Firsts (Satan x F!Reader)

Satan was your first, in many ways. Your first real boyfriend, your first considerate date, your first kiss,... if anyone had told you that you’d share your first with Satan, like, the Satan, you would’ve laughed in their face and felt slightly uncomfortable because who says that to anyone? Yet… how could you not fall for him? He’s intelligent, very handsome, witty, and more sarcastic than Dr. House, which, by the way, you got him into the show and he simply won’t stop watching it now. It is a good show, though, so you can’t really say anything. House also just reminds you of Satan in a lot of ways, which he seems to appreciate. Overall, Satan is just someone you can’t not love, or at least like a little bit. There’s so much depth to the guy, deeper than any ocean, and more complex than the universe; he’s just someone you want to get lost in while trying to solve his riddling life. 

To him, you were this delicate little flower. In all honesty, he didn’t like you much at first; it was almost that you were too delicate… but looks can be deceiving. He always thought he’d like them feisty, bold, confident.. But your softness lured him in and he found himself get lost in the forest of your soul. He tried to remember every tree bark, every branch, every leaf that crushed beneath his feet. You were smart, witty, albeit a little shy,... and he felt the need to protect that. You’re not safe from his wits or snarky remarks, but he always makes sure to hug you and make it better. He also always makes sure to have those… book-worthy romances, you know? He always wanted something like that, as much as he hates to admit it, and he probably will never admit it. 

That’s why you’re on the ground right now, though. A stack of pillows beneath you to keep you comfortable, him spooning you from behind while the fireplace lights up the room enough so he can read to you. A cozy blanket had been wrapped around your bodies, keeping you closer than a burrito while you turned the pages for him. It was comfortable, kind of romantic, and definitely Satan-esk, but also not.. Quite what you had planned for the evening. See, as fun and cute and romantic as all of this was, you knew he was holding back a lot due to him being so hooked up on you being such a delicate little flower. This isn’t his first relationship, far from it, but he’s super picky and this is definitely his first with a human. He can’t just throw you around like he would a succubus; what if you break? “Satan…?” “hm? Oh yes, turn the page please.” But you shook your head, turning in his embrace until you were lying on your back, “No uhm… why are you holding back?” His eyes shot down to meet yours, obviously laced with confusion, “what?” You nodded, trying to apparently make him understand and explain on his own telepathically, which doesn’t work, “Elaborate, (Y/N). What do you mean?” 

You looked at him, feeling kind of nervous yourself now that you started this, “I… uhm… I think you’re holding back… like… uhm…” Your nervousness obviously gave it away, at least to him and he found his own confused look turn more into a smirk. His hand started to caress over your arm underneath the blanket, his eyes holding a glint of playfulness in them. It’d be a lie if he said he hadn’t thought about it himself, but he truly does think you’re not… ready for it. “Like what? I need you to be specific here, (Y/N), or I won’t understand you, and I’d hate for this conversation to be taken the wrong way…” You bit your lower lip and it took everything inside of him not to just kiss you for that alone, “I… like we haven’t had… sex…” your voice got smaller, but higher pitched, the more words you spoke, something he found both amusing and cute, but he wouldn’t push it further in fear of you hiding or running off, “no, we haven’t.” he confirmed your words, his hand tracing up to your neck now before cupping your cheeks. Admittedly, he’s feeling a little embarrassed himself but he hopes the low light from the fireplace covers up the blush on his cheeks, “would you like to?” 

A low nod, barely recognizable had it not been for his eyes which were trained on yours, “y-yeah…. But… I’m scared….. I uhm… I’ve never done it.” If your body wasn’t on fire before, it definitely is now. To admit that almost seemed like a sin and his sudden facial change also had you doubt yourself, “n-nevermind you do--!” “You’re scared I’ll hurt you?” Admittedly, he’s not the gentlest, not in these situations at least, but he would try his very best. “A little bit, yes.” This time, it was he who gave you a small nod, sliding down under the blanket. For a moment, you thought he was just going to hide, but it was quite the opposite, actually, “just lay still, okay?” Your legs were being spread, you could feel it, and the loose pants that were once on them were suddenly down to your ankles, with him between them, “Satan wha--!” You squirmed a bit when he started to kiss up your leg, his own eyes closed as tender lips were placed gently against your soft skin, “trust me.” You nodded, knowing he couldn’t see you. 

The blanket covered him, but you lifted it up to see he was inching closer to your heat, each kiss on your inner thigh making you tense up in anticipation, “S-Satan…” but he still didn’t look at you, not even when he kissed onto your heat and took a deep breath of your growing arousal. He opened his mouth, seemingly to take a lick, but instead you felt him breathe out against the wetness of your panties, making you shriek a little bit and clench around nothing, “have you touched yourself before?” Finally, his eyes seemed to open and you nodded, albeit a little embarrassed, “yes, with a few toys… why?” He chuckled softly, placing a kiss right on your covered clit, “good. This will make things easier for later.” “L-Later wh..oh!” He pushed your panties aside, taking a long lick up between your folds before flicking over your heat. “Mhm…” the hum sent vibrations straight into your core. 

His eyes were closed again, blonde hair tickling your heat as he started to taste his meal. His mouth opened wide, tongue coming out to press flat against your heat and lick up up all the way before his lips enclosed around your sensitive bud, “Sata…!” you couldn’t help but tug on his hair, rolling your hips back against his mouth. The feeling was foreign, but not unwanted. You finally understood what they meant when they said ‘he ate me like it was his last meal’ because that’s exactly what he’s doing. He didn’t even ease you into it! Just went straight for it. His hands gripped your thighs and put them over his shoulder, his thumbs moving inward to spread your folds so he could enter your heat with his wet muscle. 

You watched him intrigued, his eyes still closed as he was savoring the taste of you. His tongue wiggled inside, mouth latched to your core as he reached it as deep as he could, curling it upwards to collect all of your juices. You clenched around him, moaning out as your head fell back. His thumbs were massaging around your entrance, applying some pressure but never entering with his tongue, “you taste so good…” his hot breath against your head had you clench again, whining at his words, “mhm… Satan…” You couldn’t really say anything other than his name, too focused on what he was doing. 

His tongue moved out of you again, licking back up between your folds to lick and roll over your clit, his eyes finally opening. Both of his thumbs entered you a bit, pushing as deep as they could and then stretching you open. Your hips bucked in response, an action that was sent straight to his own erection which had been growing in his pants, “I want you, (Y/N). Will you submit to me?” What a silly question; you nodded eagerly, covering your mouth with your hand, “good kitten.” His petname always made heat rise in your face and it didn’t fail this time either. He moved up, taking the shirt you wore with him and pulling it over your head. “Wait, yours too..” He chuckles in response, leaning back to throw his own off and then unclasps your bra, throwing it somewhere too. 

A pause. He just looked down at you, smiling softly before dipping his head to kiss you gently, “spread your legs further…” You nodded, doing as he says and feeling his tip poke at your entrance, “you’re scared I’m going to be too rough?” You nodded again, “that makes me sad… Do you not trust me?” “No! I mean yes… I mean…” You swallowed thickly, although he’s trying not to laugh right now, “I do trust you.” He couldn’t help it, a little laugh did escape him, but nothing he can’t recover from, “good. Hold still.” You watched as his hand disappeared into the blanket to grab his erection and push it up against your entrance, slowly pushing in with a grunt. He bit the inside of his cheeks to keep himself from moaning out, feeling your walls envelop him as he entered. You, however, immediately cried out from being penetrated by him, feeling him stretch you out. 

He’d be lying if he said your cries didn’t turn him on even more but he held back, not going to make you feel like he is going to fuck you and quit, “sshh it’s okay.” His body dipped down, his chest pressed against yours as his forearms came down by the side of your head to balance himself. Your eyes searched for his, your arms coming around his neck as he thrusted slowly, not really giving you the satisfaction of adjustment, but you were sure it wouldn’t work that much anyway, “It’s okay…” you repeated his words, finding some type of comfort in him and the closeness he brought. 

Your bodies were so close, connected as one. You could feel his chest move against your own with each slow thrust as he kept eye contact with you. There was something… intimate about just staring at each other, close like this, and connected so deeply, “Satan… It’s.. it’s okay you can go faster..” But he really didn’t want to. He thought he would but he feels so content right now just rolling his hips against yours with your body against his, so he shook his head, letting his forehead rest against yours. A soft smile formed on your lips because you knew, “thank you…” his actions meant a lot right now and you took it upon yourself to kiss him as a thanks, letting your lips linger there for a moment before the moans took over. 

Your hips rolled back against his, needy with friction to subdue the pain. “Please…” it wasn’t really a matter of if he wanted it; it was a matter of you needing it. He laughed softly, slowly speeding up and groaning at the feeling of your slick walls, “touch yourself, kitten…” the words were whispered against your lips, his body lifting slightly so you could move your hand in between, “I want you to feel as much pleasure as possible.” You nodded, biting your lip. There you go again, driving him wild, making him want to just pound you but… he’s really enjoying this right now. Your finger rubbed over your clit and he could feel your fingers moving with every hard thrust he gave. Hard, not fast, he’s still savoring. The way the fire seemed to shine up against your bodies almost made this too beautiful to ever leave. 

But you rolled your clit faster than his thrusts, desperate to come undone with him. Your eyes closed momentarily to really feel him, pushing deep inside of you, hard. His tip was reaching so far, his eyes still trained on yours as his lips parted in soft pants, “I know… cum with me…” He knew you were close, purposefully speeding up your movements so you could cum with him, and he felt an odd sense of pride in that. He lifted off of his forearms and onto his hands, speeding up a bit when he felt your clench. Blond hair fell in front of his eyes, covering the beautiful green orbs from your view as he began to twitch. You pushed over the edge first, arching your back off the ground with a soft cry that was muffled by the crackling of the fire, “hghn… inside… please, Satan…” he had no intention of pulling out, letting himself fall back down against you to roll into your deep, his cock spurting with his seed. Your pink walls were newly painted white, each hard roll pushing more of his cum inside of you, getting buried deep within, “you feel so good…” His lips found yours again, kissing you softly, trying to prove a point that he can indeed be soft. 

You felt his hips still rolling long after you had calmed down from yours, feeling his hot semen inside of you with his cock plugging you up, “w-wait… don’t… don’t pull out when you’re done.” you felt embarrassed again, wrapping your arms around him tightly to keep him close. That alone had him stopping, confusing taking over once more. He saw your head turn toward the fireplace, and he found his own eyes following yours. A question burned on his tongue but he didn’t feel like it was the right time to question, “I agree.” You felt his body relax a bit, careful not to crush you, “...almost.” He grabbed you, rolling you over so you were on top instead, still looking out into the fireplace. The flames seemed to be dancing amongst each other, with each other, inside each other, much like you just had.. 


End file.
